Question: How many significant figures does $053.3$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{53.3}$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{53.3}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 3.